


I Was Praying That You and Me Would End Up Together

by aponderingcharming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x01 speculation drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, olicity - Freeform, olicity kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aponderingcharming/pseuds/aponderingcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity. 3x01 Kiss Speculation Drabble. They both knew it was only a matter of time before everything between them would change. Whether it be for better or worse, Oliver and Felicity finally give in to the dance they've been doing for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Praying That You and Me Would End Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I couldn't let a 3-second clip that drove the fandom insane (and caused me to stop breathing...) go by without writing something for it! It's short and sweet but I hope you like it :)

They had been dancing around these _feelings_ for months now. Ever since that moment on the beach on Lian Yu, something shifted in the dynamic of their relationship and though in the beginning it was slow and subtle, over time it seemed only to gather in pace, surging toward _something._ Eventually it became difficult to ignore. Lingering touches, longing looks that neither one did much to cover up, smiles that went on for days, laughs that tripped off the tongue so naturally.

It all happened so easily. Like breathing. Never forced; just was.

As if it had always been designed that way.

He’d been staying at her place since they arrived back in Starling and apart from a few (inevitable) weird and awkward moments at the start, eventually they settled into a comfortable routine. In fact, it was almost too good to be true. It seemed as though, wherever they were, they worked well together and despite there never being any verbal indication that there was something simmering under the surface, Felicity knew he felt it just as much as she did. If not more.

No longer were they mere friends or partners; they had moved to a new stage without defining what this new stage was. They both knew it was only a matter of time before there was a turning point – and once that moment came, there was no going back.

It was a silent agreement that was reaffirmed every time their blues locked for a second longer than customary.

It wasn’t until they were at the hospital awaiting the news of the arrival of Digg and Lyla’s baby when everything changed. It all happened so quick; an eruption of tender love and affection shared in the space of a few breaths and thrumming heartbeats.

“So what are we thinking? Girl or boy?” she posed as she paced back and forth in the waiting area, not really sure what to do with all of the adrenaline bounding from her. She’d never been present at a birth before so the whole situation made her anxiously excited.

Wait was that even a thing? Let’s go with a resounding yes.

“Definitely a boy,” Oliver offered simply from the chair opposite her. He seemed to be perfectly relaxed about the whole thing. Which was a strange turn of events.

The blonde paused, swinging around to face him. “What makes you so sure?”

He shrugged, grinning slightly and heaving himself upright. “Just a hunch. Call it vigilante’s intuition.”

“Really?” she drawled, chuckling softly, “that’s what you’re going with?”

A hearty laugh escaped him in reply.

The sound warmed her heart, a soft smile breaking through at the thought that she was the one to elicit that response from him. It was like being handed a gift when Oliver loosened up to the point where you would never know about the darkness that settled on his shoulders. “I can’t believe they’re having a baby. I mean, I can because we’ve known about this for months and we even went shopping for them – which, by the way, was not nearly as disastrous as I thought it’d be, who knew – but it’s just…crazy to think about it finally happening, isn’t it?” she rambled happily, her breath hitching when he suddenly closed the distance between them to nothing but a few centimetres.

His oceans eyes roamed her face thoroughly as if mapping her features to memory, his grin widening with every passing second. He looked so… _free._ So content. The sight alone knocked the wind from her lungs. Then slowly and delicately, he lifted a hand and let it rest against her cheek, his thumb skipping across her cheekbone lightly. Immediately she relaxed into the pressure, feeling nothing but warmth and security in his embrace. It was amazing the effect he had on her.

She gulped as he inched ever closer to her, pulse racing.  

“ _Felicity_ ,” he breathed like a prayer.

In that one murmur alone she heard it all; syllables drenched in nothing but love.

Instantly she met him halfway, desire taking over everything else. “ _Oliver_ ,” she echoed tenderly, letting her hand run along his arm and wrap around his wrist to hold him steady.

And then their lips met.

And everything clicked into place.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
